


Teambuilding

by K_A



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ALL SHIT IS BAD AND EXPLICIT, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Android dehumanising, Android detective misuse, Blow Jobs, Connor is a prototype with benefits, Connor on the verge of deviation, Decomissioned Connor, Deepthroating, Don't come crying you were warned, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Guns misuse, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Multiple penetation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Temporary Character Death, Very graphic rape/non-con, Victimised Connor, Weird POV, Willing turned unwilling, android gore, elements of torture, group rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_A/pseuds/K_A
Summary: Connor managed to stop the revolution. It didn't know about the RK900 being produced in batches. It never thought about its life after the mission's success. Machines are not supposed to think.Things go terribly wrong after it gets decomissioned, its body too expensive to recycle, given as a gift to the elite strike force. To help with their operations. To be constantly misused.Not the best time to start waking up.





	Teambuilding

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last warning guys, please read the tags carefully and don't hurt yourself if you don't want to see at least something from the list. The boy is getting fucked (up) in this one.  
> Yes, I know this is not healthy, yes I know rape is bad ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I wrote this because I could and posted it for the same reason.  
> 

***

-Just the usual evening after work, - one of the men says.  
-Teambuilding, rookie.  
-We don’t always get new men, Bill, but when we do, we make them feel at home.  
-And nothing is better than a good fuck after a long hard day, right?  
The SWAT break room is furnished nicely, the big leather couch looks comfy, and there are a few alcohol bottles on the heavy wooden working desk.  
The men are laughing and chatting, getting out of the heavy equipment.  
Someone is dragging almost completely naked android out of the small shower room.  
-Here is Connor, our cute little stress reliever.  
-It’s a male model, but whatever, it’s free and it feels amazing.  
The android takes a few steps on his own, looking lost, frowning as if he doesn’t remember what he is doing here, an oversized white shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders.  
-It’s returned from repair, already?  
-Yes, and they complain its clothes are getting destroyed too often.  
-Any other complaints?  
They all laugh.  
The android looks rather fragile, and Bill seriously doubts he will manage to… _stress relieve_ all the fifteen men in the room.  
-It is tougher than it looks, - someone answers reassuringly. -Come here, baby. Suck me off.  
And the android boy gets on his knees as if it’s the call he was waiting for, he has no gag reflex, taking the whole cock in his mouth, getting visibly aroused in action, as if he has a full sexbot response pack.  
  
***

After having so many men facefuck him, he is so full he coughs cum up.  
Captain takes him in his lap, the android trembling and moaning softly, cheeks flushed, fully erect, but never trying to touch himself.  
-But he is not a common sexbot, isn’t he?  
-It can be whatever you want it to be. A prototype, equipped with all the possible functions, it’s even self-lubricating, imagine that.  
-Failed something big and got decommissioned. Was replaced by those scary 900 models.  
-Definitely wouldn't fuck one!  
-It pre-constructs missions for us, but mostly we use it as a fucktoy. All the tension, you know.  
-Yeah, if the mission’s successful, we fuck it, and if the mission fails…  
-We fuck it too, but harder.  
The men are laughing at the joke.  
Captain shifts Connor slightly, cupping his face with a palm of his hand:  
-Do you want to say something, toy?  
-Please, fuck me, sir…  
-We showed it some porn, so that it knows all the right words, - someone explains.  
Captain lays the android down, aligning himself, Connor making the most gorgeous noises, squirming underneath him, moaning how he needs it, more, please, take me, _use me_ , making soft noises in the back of his throat as the man pushes into him, fucking that slightly trembling body into the couch.  
He begs for deeper, harder, little gasps and whines get trapped before they can fully escape, he looks captivating, bending, twisting, arching in captain’s hold, arms pinned above his head, muscles straining as his knees are bent to either side of his head. The man is flipping Connor over like he’s weightless, pressing him face down into the cushions, ass high in the air as he continues to fuck into him, pace quick, steady, sharp slaps of skin against artificial skin. His lips part as he moans, something rough, desperate.  
-Please, more…  
And they give him more, dragging him across the couch, enjoying that body in all the possible ways.  
-Damn, this thing is amazing.  
-Go on, rookie, it’s worth a try.  
They drag Connor closer, sluggish after all the stimulation, helping Bill make the android ride him. Connor is deliciously tight, as if he hadn’t just had two huge cocks inside him at once, wet with lube and all the aftermath, he’s been used for hours already. He is moaning, throwing his head back, opening thin pale neck, he is so lifelike, soft skin, lust in his half-lidded eyes, painfully hard, losing his breath and asking for more.  
  
***

-Good boy, you can come now.  
And Connor comes untouched, crying out, his body arching in orgasm, he’s been holding back for too long, going wonderfully limp, allowing the team to manhandle him however they like as he shivers through the aftershocks.  
-Pass it here.  
The man makes Connor sit in his lap and starts thrusting inside him, each thrust followed by a breathless moan as the android arches closer, rolling his hips to meet each move.  
-Such a pliant slut.  
The man grabs him by throat, slapping his face, again and again.  
The android suddenly goes rigid, looking genuinely scared.  
-Damn, not that glitch again!  
Connor is looking at the man he was riding a moment ago, shocked, as if he had no idea how he’d gotten that cock up his ass.  
-No, - he whispers.  
-Oh I’m so recycling you! Fucking android!  
-No, please!  
-Don’t be afraid, rookie, it happens from time to time.  
The man throws Connor to the couch, clasping hand on his mouth, the android trembling, tears running down his face. He is crying and sobbing, as if it really hurts now, the man continues fucking him roughly, slapping his hands away when the android weakly tries to push at his stomach.  
Now he begs them to stop, crying openly, but no one seems to listen, every whine making the men both angry and excited, laughing at his attempts to get away.  
It’s good when he is obedient, it’s even better when he is a prey to catch.  
-Isn’t it… bad? - the rookie asks cautiously, - He obviously doesn’t want it...  
-What? No way, it’s just a machine. Shut up, bitch, or I’ll blow your digital brains out.  
Connor is silently crying with the gun to his head.  
The man continues fucking him into the table, dragging him back and forth, holding his hand twisted behind his back.  
  
***

Left lying on the floor for a moment, the android ries to crawl backwards from the approaching man clumsily, kicking his legs. He clutches at the shirt - all the buttons are torn away long time ago - trying to cover himself, half-hard, cum and lube glistening on his thighs, sobbing and scared.  
-Damn that glitch, ruined the fun again.  
-You don’t say, fun only beings here.  
They catch him by his ankle and drag him back, he screams as they tear the garment away from his body, as if they are skinning him alive.  
-Shut up!  
Connor tries to close his mouth with the palm of his hand, but the sobs just won’t stop as the men tear _his_ shirt to thick stripes.  
-We have handcuffs, but where is the fun in that?  
-I've seen enough crying, blindfold it, guys!  
They tie his wrists and force him to stand up, walk him to the table, holding the gun under his chin.  
-Now we’ll play the “who is fucking you” game. You know, rookie, its mouth can recognise each one of us. What is it, toy? Size, taste? Could your asshole do the same?  
-If you are good, we will leave you in one piece. Get onto the table, you slut.  
The android tries to sit on the edge of the table, he is too slow, blindfolded, trying to cover himself with the tied hands.  
-Please, - his lips are visibly trembling, - Don’t…  
-Do you remember what happens when you try to fight back?  
-Remid it!  
One of the men pushes him down, pinning tied hands above his head, nailing the palms to the table with a thick tactic knife, driving a shriek from the restrained android. There are several similar holes on the tabletop already.  
Connor is sobbing and trembling, bleeding blue, tears streaming from under the blindfold.  
-Somebody, help...  
One of the men gets a box from under the table. It is full of dildos and plugs, long and huge ones. Someone is tying the android’s ankles to the legs of the table.  
-Why is he so weak?  
-Oh, it is pretty strong. Just not allowed to use the strength against us.  
They force him to open his mouth and stick a thick silicone dick inside, balls deep, he is suddenly choking, but a few pairs of hands won’t let him get away, holding his jaw, ripping him by the hair, his thin throat bulging as the toy is forced in.  
They stick the balls in his mouth, almost dislocating his jaw, dildo is secured inside with a few pieces of duct tape attached to his face, his screams almost completely muffled now. Connor’s throat constricts visibly when the vibration is on.  
-Have a drink and enjoy the view, rookie.  
-We’re usually bringing in the toys for it.  
-You can bring something you want to see inside it, too.  
-Any rules?  
-Now you get it. The bigger the better!  
They laugh as if is is a good old joke.  
The artificial skin on the android's stomach bulges with each thing they insert inside, he whines helplessly, tugging at his bonds, bleeding from the holes in his hands, few still functioning fingers scratching the handle of the knife.  
-I think an hour will be enough for you, - Captain mutters, securing the insertions with more pieces of silver tape.   
  
***

Connor is not able to keep it in for long, he is too full, he can only moan with his gagged throat, painfully erect cock leaking artificial precum.  
He screams when someone sticks fingers inside his ass, he is already too stretched, almost tearing.  
-Do you want to say something?  
They wrench the silicone thing out of his mouth, taking away the damp blindfold, and he is static-hoarse, sobbing, moaning:  
-Please...  
-Please what?  
-It hurts…  
-You know you can’t just come?

Connor’s voice is trembling, programming obviously too busy processing all the physical sensations. He whimpers, eyes dilated and wet:  
-Please, fuck me. Hurts...  
His whole body convulses when the man sticks his dick in, cursing under his breath, with every thrust making all the buzzing mess inside his belly move.  
His screams become more and more static as the overheated vocal processor gives in.  
It takes the android’s body some time to tighten up after being fucked this open, the men making obscene remarks at how stretched and ready he is, anytime. Someone tries to shove his whole fist inside the already overstimulated body as Connor cries, trying to get away.  
  
***

-Want to double-team it, rookie?  
Captain sits on the edge of the table, holding Connor from under the knees, legs spread wide, buried inside him balls deep. The android’s body is limp in his his hands, wrists still tied up, head thrown back, lying on the man’s shoulder, eyes closed, he is crying silently, as if there is no power left in him.  
Bill finds the sight weirdly arousing. It may be the stress, the need to blow off steam, adrenaline levels still too high after the mission.  
Captain slides out of Connor a little, and thrusts back forcefully, tearing a pained whine out of the android’s body.  
-No… Please…  
-You will like it. Ask yourself, have you never wanted to dominate? No one will blame you for breaking this thing.  
The android is mouthing “no”, shaking his head weakly.  
-It’s not telling anyone, because no one will even listen to a plastic cunt. It is illegal for them to be alive nowadays, you know?  
The rookie steps forward, as if making a crucial decision, reaching to open his fly.  
The team is cheering him loudly.  
Connor is looking him in the eyes, face anguished and wet with tears. He looks too alive, the view is distracting. Bill hits him, hard, blue blood starting to trickle from the android’s nose.  
Several people whistle approvingly:  
-Show it its place!  
Connor closes his eyes tight, clenches his teeth, knowing too well what the men are about to do to him.  
The team watches rookie push inside the android’s trembling body, hissing at the tightness.  
-Welcome to the club, man, - someone cries.  
Connor can’t hold a broken scream as they start moving inside him, not giving his body any time to adjust again, he is seemingly clenching down and hurting himself even more.  
-It hurts...  
Captain sticks his fingers in the android’s half-open mouth, muffling the pained cries.

***

-The guy fucked you so well, Connor. Don’t you want to thank him?  
Connor trembles, sitting on the floor unmoving, as if too shocked to do something. A cold gun touches his forehead.  
-You know what they do to those fucking disobeying deviants? You will be disassembled, your head fried, and they’ll just throw out that useless pile of plastic. Get on your knees and open your mouth, bitch.  
-Somebody, please, help, - Connor whispers, eyes shut tight.  
Captain backhands him so hard he loses balance.  
-Is it so difficult to just fucking obey? Someone, hold it down for me, please.  
A few pairs of hands pin the android down readily, forcing his legs open.  
Connor shudders in horror when the man shoves a gun in him, metal tearing at his insides, pushing deeper, reckless thrusts eventually making something _crack_ , his whole body twitching.  
-I’m alive… - he never stops crying.  
Captain grunts angrily and shoots him from the inside, making Connor scream and shudder. Bullet gets stuck somewhere inside the android’s body, he coughs up blue blood, it oozes from his overused hole as someone crouches down to fuck him again.  
-No, please…  
His voice breaks, glitching, something vital definitely got broken.  
-I just want that body, I don’t need a mind in it, - the man growls, - So shut up, you fucktoy.

***

-How long is this thing going to last? Time to call the technicians?  
-Guess it’ll endure one more round.  
-I doubt it, - Captain says, pulling the gun out, - Better safe than sorry.  
-No, no, please, - Connor cries hoarsely, curling his damaged body up, trying to cover his head with still tied hands, - I’m alive! I don’t want to die!  
-You’re just an obsolete glitchy piece of plastic.  
Captain pulls the trigger.  
-What have you done, Cap, ruining the whole fun?  
The android looks so calm now, as if he is just resting, his eyes half-lidded, if not the blue blood running down his temple, blue blood smeared over his nose and chin.  
-You can just fuck the body, it should still be warm and lubed. We’ll get its brains replaced by tomorrow, hope it will stop glitching at last.  
-I will miss it fighting back, - someone laughs.  
-Can’t let programmed self-preservation turn into self-defence, - Captain explains, - We don’t want it to deviate and be recycled, do we?

***

-Still better than your common fleshlight.  
-Put that beanie on it, the hole in the head distracts me.  
-Dead girls don’t say no, huh?  
-Where is the rookie?  
-Went to the toilet, said he felt a bit sick.  
-That’s ok, he’ll get used. That’s what teambuilding is for.


End file.
